Solo te necesito a ti
by Lauraferhr3
Summary: Porque tuve que hacerlo si tal ves no hubiera aceptado nada de esto estaría pasando, todo estaría normal y yo no estaría sonrojada y evitando su mirada como pude enamorarme de nuevo de el , soy una tonta y todo por ese Maldito juego, Maldito Natsu y Maldito Beso / Serie de One shots 2 capitulo Up: Maldito beso parte 1 soy nueva en esto no sean malos
1. Nos Amamos Sin Control

**Kon'nichiwa Mina Este es una serie de One- Shots , si les gusto entonces lo sigo haciendo acepto cualquier critica la verdad no lo tomare a mal porque los comentarios me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora,**

**Aviso:**

**1.****Escribo Principalmente Nalu pero abra uno que otro Jerza, Gale o Gruvia.**

**2. Este One-Shots esta inspirado en la cancion Simplemente Amigos de Ana Gabriel aunque es una cancion vieja me acorde de ella hoy y decidí escribir un nalu basándome en ciertas partes de la cancion**

* * *

**Nos amamos Sin Control**

Era un hermoso día en el gremio los pájaros cantando, Los Ecxeed Volando, Elfman Gritando, Borrachos tirados y Gray y Natsu peleando, en conclusión un día sencillamente hermoso en fairy tail y como iba a faltar nuestra hermosa maga de espíritus Celestiales quien mirada de reojo a Natsu soltando múltiples suspiros que no pasaron por ser percibidos por La maga del Satan soul quien lentamente se acerco a su próxima victima

-_Nee, Lucy no piensan que tu y Natsu harían bonita pareja- _Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole un gran susto a la rubia quien le respondió lo más naturalmente posible

-_No, el es solo mi mejor amigo-_

_-El Mejor amigo que sera tu esposo-_

_-Si claro Mira Y Happy es un perro- _Contesto Sarcásticamente La rubia

-_Pero el te ama- _Dijo la albina quien se proponía a hacer lo posible para unir a esta pareja

-_Eso es mentira el ama a Lisanna-_Dijo secamente sorprendiendo a la mayor de la strauss-_Y el mismo me lo dijo después de todo soy su mejor amiga-_Hablo como si le hubiese leído la mente a la albina

-_Bueno Mira es hora de irme estoy agotada-_ Lucy se despidió con una de sus grandes sonrisas mientras abandonaba el gremio bajo la atenta mirada de cierto Dragón Slayer.

-_Lucy...-_Susurro una entristecida Albina

* * *

-_Ey Luce que es eso de que estoy enamorado de Lisanna- _Pregunto una Voz en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación

-_¿Acaso Escuchaste?-_Pregunto la ya mencionada Maga celestial-_Rayos creí que estaba distraído en la pelea- _Murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible aunque no para los sentidos de el

-_En la pelea estaba atento a la conversación que tenias con Mira-_Dijo el pelirrosa

-_Solo era para despistarla-_Comento la rubia

-_No lo soporto más cuando se los vamos a decir-_Dijo Natsu acercándose lentamente a la cara de su compañera

-_Después de todo fue tu idea- _Ella Contesto burlona mente

-_A siii... entonces desdé mañana sabrán que nos amamos sin control- _Dijo para después Plantare un beso apasionado

* * *

Al otro día en el Gremio una albina estaba sentada en un rincón del gremio con una aura deprimente al rededor mientras que el resto de magos trataban de animarla.

-_Vamos Mira dinos porque estas tan triste-_Pregunto la imponente Erza

-_creo que lastime a Lucy-_Contesto la albina

-_como la lastimaste- _Pregunto Gray

-_Si como-_Pregunto otro miembro

Pronto Mira fue rodeada por un montón de susurros y preguntas por partes de todos los magos allí presentes quienes estaban atentos a la situacion

-_L__E DIJE QUE NATSU LA AMABA PERO ELLA SOLO ME RESPONDIÓ QUE EL AMA A LISANNA Y QUE EL MISMO SE LO DIJO-_Grito la albina por la presión

-_Pobre Lu-chan-_Dijo una preocupada Levy

-_Me voy tengo que consolar a mi amiga-_Dijo Erza mientras se alistaba para ir al gremio pero se detuvo al escucharla

-_Es que natsu es un idiota si el mimo me rechazo cuando me le confesé y ahora esta supuesta mente enamorado de mi.. QUIERE HACER SUFRIR A LUCY O QUE?-_Grito la menor de las Strauss

-_Ese maldito ahora si lo mato-_Dijo Erza

Lo que ellos no se esperaban era que los nombrados anteriormente estaban cruzando las puertas del gremio curiosamente juntos y algo que capto la atención de todos en el gremio era que iban cogidos de la mano, Ellos al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos se sonrojaron violentamente pero antes de que alguien del gremio saliera de su trance, el Inquieto Natsu se paro encima de una mesa y grito

_-LUCY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS DESDE HACE UN AÑO Y NOS VAMOS A CASAR-_

Dejando peor a todos los miembros del gremio mientras que solo una palabra pudo salir de la boca de ellos grietando al unisono con los ojos grandes como platos un grandisimo

-_QUEEE-_

Natsu solo dio una de sus mejores sonrisas que no duro mucho ya que unas salvajes Erza y Lisanna aparecieron de repente golpeándolo de paso mientras que una albina se le acerco a lucy para decirle:

_-Entonces Lucy porque me dijiste eso ayer-_Pregunto una Confundida Mirajane

-_A eso lo invente solo era para que no sospecharan-_

_-Entonces no estas triste-_

_-No todo fue una farsa ahora celebremos mi compromiso con Natsu-_

Después de eso Erza y Lisanna dejaron de golpear a natsu para ir junto a las demás chicas a felicitar a su compañera mientras los hombres miraban a Natsu con orgullo de brazos cruzados y asintiendo y así comenzó nuevamente una gran fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail

* * *

**_Sayōnara_**

**_Espero que les gustara mi primer One- Shot el próximo lo publicare la próxima semana_**

**_Y se Deben preguntar que tiene que ver el nombre con el texto realmente no lo se solo me acorde de la cancion y quise poner es parte como titulo_**

**_Por cierto retomare Dioses De Fiore la verdad la inspiración no llegaba y estaba muy ocupada_**

**_El Próximo One-Shot se va a llamar:Maldito Beso_**


	2. Maldito Beso Parte 1

**Kon'nichiwa Mina Esta es una serie de One- Shots , si les gusto entonces lo sigo haciendo acepto cualquier critica la verdad no lo tomare a mal porque los comentarios me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora,**

**Aviso:**

**1.****Escribo Principalmente Nalu pero abra uno que otro Jerza, Gale o Gruvia.**

**2. Este One-Shots se me vino a la cabeza cuando le paso algo similar a una amiga así que decidí escribirlo.**

* * *

_**Maldito Beso, Maldita apuesta... Maldito todo el mundo Parte 1**_

_***Pov Lucy***_

¿Como fue que llegue a esto? porque tuve que aceptar, si tan solo no hubiese hecho caso, todo seguiría normal, todos felices y yo no estaría en este preciso momento incomoda al lado de el, sin siquiera hablarle o mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza tan profunda que siento , ademas que mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo que me pongo nerviosa y no me atrevo a tratarlo como normalmente lo hacia.

No... no puede ser pensé que este sentimiento lo había olvidado meses atrás cuando estaba locamente enamorada de el estoy segura de que el amor hacia el desapareció en el preciso instante en que lo vi comiéndose a besos (literalmente) con la chica mas popular del instituto Lisanna, cuando entendí que nunca me iba a querer como yo a el, que el ya había encontrado a su media naranja, a su pareja, a la persona ideal para el por eso decidí olvidarle, y estaba segura de que lo logre hasta ayer.

**_Flashback_**

Ayer a la ultima hora teníamos clase de matemáticas pero como el profesor no fue así que nos dejaron la clase libre, todas las mujeres nos reunimos en una esquina del salón para jugar verdad o reto

-_Juguemos Verdad o Reto pero diferente- _Dijo Erza con una sonrisa picara mirando a Mirajane que también la tenia, eso me provoco un escalofrío pero decidí ignorarlo.

-_Como diferente?-_Pregunto Levy

-_Si eliges alguna de las dos tendrás que responder sin ninguna objeción y sin tener oportunidad de cambiarlo por reto y viceversa-_Contesto

Y así empezamos a jugar pero nunca espere que cuando llegara mi turno, todo mi mundo iba a cambiar

-_Nee Lucy, que elijes verdad o Reto-_ Pregunto una borracha Cana.

La verdad no sabia que opción era la correcta por una parte si decía verdad me preguntarían algo bochornoso y seria el fin, pero si elijo reto me harían hacer cualquier clase de locuras en otras palabras los dos resultados eran el fin del mundo, bueno no seamos tan exagerados pero si seria algo que toda mi clase recordaría y se dedicarían a que yo lo recordara, De pronto un montón de miradas picaras se posaron en mi, Poniéndome más nerviosa y conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente ... o grave error.

-_Entonces Lu-Chan tu reto sera ... umm-_Con la mirada de Levy (quien se supone que es mi mejor amiga) me lo decía todo tenia que prepararme para lo peor.-_Sera be...-_Oh oh no va a ser algo que me guste mucho- _ Sera Besar A Natsu- _ Natsu! En serio Levy-Chan entre Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Leo, incluso Sting elegiste a Natsu , lo peor tu sabes lo que sentía por el , y con la sonrisa que me dabas me seguro que lo hiciste a propósito, esta bien después me vengare...

-_Natsu .. esta bien lo haré -_Trate de sonar lo más segura posible, después de todo no podía mostrarles que me ponía nerviosa.

**_*Pov Normal*_**

En ese momento todas las mujeres ( a excepción de Lucy) Se pusieron a celebrar lo cual llamo la atención de los chicos, quienes tenia curiosidad de que celebraban las mujeres así que decidieron acercarse pero cuando lo hicieron todas las mujeres se quedaron calladas mirando a Lucy y Natsu con cierta chispa de picardia, lo cuales ellos entendieron muy bien y decidieron ayudar.

-_Ara Ara Natsu, Lucy te quiere decir algo-_ Dijo una albina con una sonrisa retorcida.

-_Si, pero en privado_- Contesto lo mas seco Posible Lucy, mientras llevaba a rastras a Natsu para poder hablar en "privado".

Ya en un lugar "Privado" Lucy le comento lo de la apuesta dejando sorprendido a Natsu quien luego sonrió amplia mente ella le dijo que solo quería saber que opinaba y que si se negaba ella lo entenderá a lo que el Pelirrosa negó y dijo que lo harían y cuando se iban acercando poco a poco a tal punto en donde sus respiraciones se mezclaban sonó el timbre ( campana .. como se diga) que anunciaba el fin de clases , El con algo de decepción dijo que lo retomarían en el parque que quedaba al lado del instituto en 15 minutos a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente para luego ir al salón por sus cosas mientras que el se quedaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Mientras que el grupo de amigos que estaban espiando decidieron acompañarlos a su primer beso de pareja como decía Mira.

Cuando la rubia llego al salón con la esperanza de poder escaparse de la situación nunca espero encontrarse era con sus amigas quienes tenían retenida su maleta como si le hubiese leído la mente , y así evitando que ella se escapara.

-_Bueno Lucy, Natsu y Tu beso te espera en el parque-_Dijo Erza

-_claro.. esperen como saben que va a ser en el parque-_ Contesto la rubia

-_ehhh Intuición femenina_- Contestaron todas al unisono

-_Estábamos espiando ¿Algún problema Lucy?_-Dijo con un aura aterradora la imponente Erza

-_N-Noo_ - Contesto la aludida.

En esos momento ya no existía escapatoria, lo iba a hacer ,igual a ella ya no le gustaba ¿Cierto?. Ya ni ella misma se podía contestar esa pregunta y cuando regreso a la realidad estaban ya en el lugar indicado en el cual pudo divisar a una cabellera rosa junto a otros tipos de cabelleras quienes eran amigos de el y novios/pretendientes de sus amigas junto al árbol más grande de Magnolia, tomo todo el valor que pudo y se acerco con pasos decididos para así cumplir el reto aunque no parecía estaba completamente aterrada.

Luego de un silencio incomodo todos se hicieron al rededor de ellos , la rubia quien iba cabeza baja al observar detalladamente el lugar se dio cuenta de que casi todo el curso se reunió para ver el gran momento... cual gran momento solo era un beso. Pronto una gran presión se vivió todos intentaban apoyarlos para que comenzaran mas ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso, entonces empezaron a empujarlos hasta el momento en que los dos estaban demasiado cerca con un sonrojo pequeño pero visible, Y ahí se empezaron a escuchar gritos_ "Vamos Natsu" "Besar es de hombres" "Cerebro De Lava apúrate antes de que se arrepienta" "Ustedes lo desean, apuren sen" ,_ Entonces decidieron ponerle fin y se fueron acercando pero muy lentamente en algún momento Natsu tubo la iniciativa y se impulso finalmente uniendo sus labios.

Todos festejaron el momento épico que nadie pensó que llegaría a ocurrir, aunque duro muy poco tal vez 3, 4 segundos pero era suficiente, una rubia avergonzada se separo de el y ahí mismo dijo adiós Natsu mientras salia corriendo de ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil y más roja que un tomate a su hogar donde podría pensar las cosas con mas calma.

* * *

**Como les pareció ¿Les gusto? la verdad lo hice de afán así que no se como me quedo la próxima parte la subiré el viernes pero no prometo nada , espero que les gustara **

**El Próximo Capitulo: __****Maldito Beso, Maldita apuesta... Maldito todo el mundo Parte 2**

**__****Mañana editare este capitulo si quedo muy mal escrito, pero esque estoy en exámenes finales lo que significa que estoy muy ocupada por eso no pude escribir este capitulo**

**__********_Sayōnara._**


End file.
